Kills Or Kisses
by queen of laugh-a-lot
Summary: Life has a not-so funny way of messing you up. Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes can not-so happily confirm this. He's a killer. She's ... not a killer. Add a crazy as coconuts family, a messed-up legend and a secret organisation - and Caroline wants to know life's email, because boy, has she got a bone to pick.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to do the same to Kills Or Kisses what I'm doing to Falling For You which means, I'm currently editing most of my stories right now. I'm on the third chapter, but do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

.

_'Stolen kisses are always sweetest.' – Leigh Hunt_

_._

_._

'And your party will be ...?'

'Tomorrow night.'

Caroline Forbes resists pulling a face.

She _loves_ dressing up and shopping for beautiful dresses, but the thought of meeting stuck up, prim millionaires who would look down on her and forcing smiles throughout the evening, makes her want to delve under her covers and never come out. She smiles at her new friend, Rebekah Mikaelson.

British and rich, Rebekah is quite pretty, with straight icy blonde hair and light blue eyes. Although the girl is a little snobby, Caroline can recognise a kindred bitch in her, like Katherine and Vicki. 'Do you have a plus one?' she asks curiously.

Rebekah pauses, as if scrutinising Caroline's possible motives – and Caroline thinks she's passed the test because Rebekah smiles back genuinely – and she says, a little shyly, 'I – I've never really dated much – my brothers. They're a little ... overprotective,' Rebekah pulls a face, making Caroline laugh.

'Don't they let you date?' Caroline asks, curiously.

Wrinkling up her nose, Rebekah opens her mouth but Caroline interrupts.

'Crap, sorry, I'm being nosy, aren't I?' Caroline smacks her forehead and continues, 'I just – it's when I get so curious about stuff, I just have to know – it's like really annoying to everyone. I mean, I always flip back to the end of mystery stories to know how it ends and I almost always end up telling people when, where, and what their surprise party will be like.'

'No, no,' Rebekah laughs. 'It's okay. You're right to ask – I know _I_ would. They _do_ let me date; they're just … _really_ intimidating.'

'Well,' Caroline muses. 'I think I've got a friend for you. He's cute, brave and perfect boyfriend material.'

'Sounds like a _dream_,' Rebekah murmurs, giving a slight smile. Then she falters. 'But the party's tomorrow night; we're never gonna find this guy in time –,'

'_Boy_, you should be glad you've got me.'

.

.

'I love _old_ cars!' Rebekah says, unintentionally putting emphasis on the 'old', as Matt looks bewildered and slightly offended.

Rebekah suddenly goes red and backtracks immediately. 'Uh, I – I didn't mean it like – like that – I meant, trucks. I – I love …' she trails off, shooting a panicked look at Caroline.

'Yeah, Rebekah's always loved trucks, Matt,' Caroline helps out, smiling brightly. 'Like, classic, vintage-ey stuff. Um, Aston Martins –,' Caroline racks her brain wildly to think of old cars. '– Old Fords, Bentleys. You know, that stuff. She'll love to see your truck.'

Matt brightens and Rebekah visibly swoons. 'My dad and I used to always go out, looking for abandoned cars to put back together again,' he tells Rebekah excitedly, as he helps her out of her chair.

'You two kids behave yourselves,' Caroline says mock sternly, pointing a bread roll towards them. As Rebekah and Matt both begin blushing madly, she shoots Rebekah a knowing grin.

Caroline leans against her chair comfortably, as she watches Matt open the door for Rebekah – such a gentleman – and thinks, _I should be a matchmaker_. She is at a café, after quickly phoning Matt to meet her and a 'friend'. Matt was instantly smitten and Rebekah had fallen under his gentleman demeanour.

She watches as Matt cracks a joke and Rebekah laughs loudly, slightly wistfully. Sure, she's got Tyler but he's just so busy with work and everything and every time she makes plans, his boss keeps making him stay late.

Caroline is suspicious. And distrustful.

Of Tyler. And his continuous, incessant excuses.

But when he puts on that puppy face of his, the one where he _knows_ Caroline will forgive him even if he killed someone and buried them in the dead of night, Caroline can't help but realise she is so scared of losing one of the only constant people in her life, she is willing to overlook anything and probably help him dig up the grave. Of course, if he was – _cheating_ on her, there's _no_ telling what Caroline would do to him, puppy face or no puppy face.

Caroline is shaken out of her thoughts when her phone rings. She glances at the caller id and breaks into a smile, all thoughts of Tyler gone.

'Hey, Katherine!' she says cheerily. 'What's up? I haven't seen you in _forever_!'

'Caroline!' Katherine replies. 'Forgotten how much you like to exaggerate. No, I just phoned to see how you were doing. Ditched Tyler yet? Any new guys I should know about? Should I get out my boxing gloves?'

Caroline laughs. 'And you tease _me_ for exaggerating. And no, I haven't 'ditched' Tyler,' she rolls her eyes, even though Katherine can't see her. 'There's a party Meredith's organising for me – bluergh – but otherwise, I'm fine.'

'A _party_?' Katherine sounds interested.

'Believe me, it is _so_ not your kind of party, Katherine. You'd be bored to tears.'

'Well, if you, of all people, say it's gonna be boring, I'd better believe you, huh? Katherine says. She pauses and says in a voice that sounds forcedly casual, 'So … heard anything from Mystic Falls?'

It is common knowledge that Katherine Petrova is desperately in love.

With two guys. Brothers, in fact. Salvatore brothers. Call her a slut, a whore, a skank, whatever, but Katherine _knows_ her heart and she knows that sometimes life hands you crap and expects you to deal with it.

Her crap was the fact that she was in love with two guys but they only wanted Elena Petrova.

Her _twin_ sister.

_Everyone_ wanted Elena.

Including the Salvatore brothers, who never even so much as _glanced_ Katherine's way. Caroline sometimes feels horrible for Katherine, even though Katherine detests pity or sympathy of any kind. Katherine spends her time travelling around, bouncing from job to job, man to man, doing anything, everything, to live life with a broken, shattered heart.

The twins are complete opposites. Whilst Elena is still in Mystic Falls, only coming out of town to shop, Katherine is journeying the world, taking it in her stride. Whilst Elena was the queen bee at Mystic Falls High School, Katherine was the queen bitch. Elena is light, while Katherine is dark. Guys flock to Katherine when they like a challenge, but there is something about Elena that exudes _purity_, an innocence that guys just can_not_ resist. That the _Salvatore_ _brothers_ cannot resist.

Caroline gets along with both sisters, to be honest, but Katherine – her school rival – didn't make her feel _unworthy._ She knows it's silly and Elena doesn't mean to, but the insecurities inside Caroline increase rapidly when she's next to Elena. She's older, now, and more mature, but there is still the small teenager inside Caroline who still screams _when is it going to be my turn_? Like Katherine, Elena had managed to snag all the guys Caroline has dated. Elena will always be first, when it comes to Caroline and no matter what she does, there is nothing Caroline can do to change that. Plus, both Salvatore brothers love Elena with such a passion it makes Caroline jealous.

And she shouldn't be even _thinking_ about all this. Elena's one of the nicest people Caroline knows and what's more, she doesn't _mean_ to be the first choice, so yeah, Caroline. Case closed.

Caroline lowers her voice unknowingly and says, softly, 'Uh, no, Katherine. No – no news.'

'Oh,' Katherine swallows. 'Um. Nothing from – Stefan or – or Damon?' she presses, as if Caroline has hidden information up her sleeve.

'Nothing, Katherine,' Caroline says. 'There's nothing, I'm sorry.'

She wonders whether to tell Katherine that Elena doesn't want the Salvatores – she spent half of last night being a good friend, listening to Elena's rant about the 'stupid brothers who won't leave her alone!' and telling her that the Salvatores don't rule her life – but Katherine interrupts.

'I'm in New York, by the way,' she says conversationally. 'And ooh, would you look at that? There's a bar right over there –,'

'Katherine –,'

'I'm just gonna go and drink myself to oblivion.'

'Katherine.'

'Yeah?'

'Girl's night out. You, me, Vicki and another friend I've made. Sound good?' Caroline sounds firm, unyielding.

But Katherine heaves a sigh. 'I'm sorry, Caroline, but I'm not in the mood tonight.'

Caroline pauses before saying, 'OK, Katherine. Just know that I'm here for you, no matter what.'

'I know,' Katherine says softly, before ending the call.

Caroline lets out a sigh. A girl's night out sounds _ever_ so tempting…

.

.

As she puts her phone back in her purse, Caroline glances out of the window, grinning as she sees Rebekah and Matt laughing together. She quietly congratulates herself by drinking a glass of wine and ordering their lunch.

'No, I do _not_ want a pork fillet, for goodness' sake!' she snaps at the waiter, who looks agitated. 'What part of _soup_ do you not understand?'

'Caroline?'

Recognising the voice, Caroline repeats to the waiter, '_Soup_. I want freaking soup.'

'Yes, ma'am,' the waiter bobs his head before moving away.

Caroline's lips form a smile. 'Elena?'

Elena gives her a hug, smiling warmly. 'Oh, Caroline, you are amazing!'

'Oh, well,' Caroline pretends to be flattered. 'I _have_ been told that I can perform miracles – but why am I so amazing today?'

Laughing a little giddily, Elena sits down in the empty chair next to her. 'You gave me the courage to tell the Salvatores to get the hell out of my life! My saviour!'

'Courage?' Caroline repeats. 'Don't you mean alcohol?'

Elena nods and continues, 'After I went home, you'd gotten me so drunk and so angry that I just phoned them up and yelled for half an hour.'

Caroline's mouth drops.

Elena Gilbert – _yelling_? Angels didn't yell.

'Then I realised it was Jenna I'd phoned,' Elena pauses to let Caroline splutter with laughter, 'and I apologised, saying I'd never drunk-dial anyone ever again. Of course, as soon as I cut the call, I phoned Damon and as luck would have it, Stefan was also in the room. I told Damon to put it on speakerphone and yelled for more than half an hour.'

'Elena Gilbert – you badass!' Caroline congratulates, although the initial shock still hasn't worn off.

Getting drunk, drunk-dialling, yelling at (clingy yet) potential boyfriends; maybe Elena _does_ have a streak of Katherine in her.

'I am so proud of you, my girl!' Caroline hugs Elena, pretending to blink away tears.

Elena grins happily and she bounds up, twirling in her red dress. 'I'm going on a date!' she squeals happily. 'And it's not with Damon _or_ Stefan!'

Caroline gapes. 'Only you would be able to find a date, right after getting rid of two guys, Elena.'

_(How does she do it?)_

Elena rolls her eyes. 'You're being silly, Caroline. I just – he asked me and I said yes. He's really nice, a real gentleman – and such a change from the Salvatores. How do I look?'

'You look great!' Caroline says truthfully – and she's right.

And she does. The crimson mini-dress fits Elena easily, draping in soft red swathes over her gorgeous curves. It flows just above her thighs, showing off her slim, olive-skinned legs.

'Who's the lucky guy?' she asks, curiously.

'His name's Elijah –,'

'He sounds _old_ –,'

'– and he's a businessman –,'

'– take your mace –,'

'– he wears suits –,'

'– keep the Salvatores on speed-dial –,'

'– and he's just so _handsome_!'

Elena looks slightly flushed, eyes dreamy, and Caroline smiles at her friend, happy for her. 'I'm glad you got rid of the Salvatores, Elena. You need someone new.'

_That's_ certainly true.

Elena was still in high school when she met Stefan Salvatore. He is one of those pleasant, no-nonsense kind of guys who wanted a good family, a good life, nothing too adventurous. Caroline resists the urge to scoff in derision. Don't get her wrong, she loves Stefan, she does, (he's, like, _lovely_) but he just has a tendency to be _too_ nice. _Too_ good. Every time she goes back to Mystic Falls, he pushes (or forces) everyone to give her a little housewarming party. It was sweet, in spite of the fact that nobody really wants her around, but now she's convinced it's just a ploy to get closer to Elena.

It's the reason she hasn't been to Mystic Falls in over three years.

And then there is Damon Salvatore, who swooped in like some sort of crow – Caroline's looked them up; they're supposed to represent death and now, douche-bags, according to her – and just snatched up Elena, away from Stefan. He is older and much darker; the one that brings out the daredevil in Elena. When Elena was with him, there were no limits as to what she'd do. (Don't tell, but Caroline, despite her 'he's such a jerk' accusations, still thinks Damon looks _hawt_. What? It's not her fault: _hormones_.)

And she'd been bouncing back and forth like a ping-pong ball ever since high school, so Caroline is _more than_ ecstatic to see her friend finally _free_.

.

.

When Elena has left, Rebekah and Matt have come back inside, smiling like idiots. Caroline waves them down, pulling out her phone.

'Hey, guys, just give me a moment,' she says. 'I'm just gonna call Tyler and see if he wants to be my plus one to the party tomorrow.'

The whole conversation with Elena has reminded her that Meredith does _not_ want her looking like a lost, lonely single girl, unable to find love. (Her exact words. No, seriously.)

'Care?' Tyler's voice is sleepy (um, did someone forget to remind her that it's _not_ three o'clock in the afternoon or something?)

Caroline bites back a retort – what is with everyone and shortening her name? Would it _kill_ them to call her Caroline? – and says, 'Hey, Tyler! Uh, I was wondering – could you – come as my plus one to this party tomorrow night?'

'Your – _what now_?'

(Why, can someone tell her, is her boyfriend so pissed off? Seriously, it's like she just interrupted his _beauty sleep_ or something.)

'My plus one,' Caroline repeats.

'Uh, Care –,'

She can't take it any more. Caroline interrupts, 'It's freaking_ Caroline! Do I look like a Care Bear?'_

'Whatever.'

Whatever?

_Whatever_?

'I – I can't – I've got a ton of work, Care. My boss – is just killing me. I'm so tired all of the time. You understand, right?' Tyler says. 'Sorry.'

He cuts the call and somebody better hold Caroline back right now, because the way she's feeling right now, she thinks it's likely she's gonna go and rip his freaking head off.

'The infuriating little arsehole,' she mutters heatedly, tearing up her napkin into shreds and glaring at the waiter who has the freaking audacity to _look_ at her with those judge-y eyes. 'Oh, hey guys. Didn't see you there.'

Rebekah and Matt (aww, it's so cute; they both look like scared deer!) look at Caroline warily. Rebekah gives a little uncomfortable laugh. 'You okay, Caroline?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Caroline assures her. She grits her teeth and sets the napkin down calmly. 'Just my boyfriend being all frustrating again.'

'Tyler?' Something flickers across Matt's face.

It is only the waiter's exasperating presence and his more-than-annoyed look that stops Caroline from clambering over the table and strangling Matt to get answers.

'Yeah,' Caroline breathes. She shoots him a suspicious look (damn you, science! You should have mastered telepathy by now!) and continues, 'He said he was too busy to be my plus one.'

Oh, well, if she's playing Cupid, then she'd better play him well.

'Which … gives me an awesome idea!' Caroline winks at Rebekah discreetly. (thank God, she doesn't look like an idiot. It has taken her _years_ to perfect winks.) 'Rebekah, you're coming, right?'

Rebekah plays along, acting confused. She exchanges an apprehensive look with Matt. 'Yeah…'

Give the girl an Oscar.

'Then you should have Matt as your plus one!' Caroline grins. She can corner him and force answers out of him at the party.

'No – you don't want me –,' Matt protests, going pink.

'Yes!' Rebekah interrupts eagerly. 'Yes, I _do_!'

Fingers flying across the keys on her phone, Caroline shoots off a text to Rebekah, whose phone instantly pings.

_Play down the enthusiasm, puppy! By the way, you're welcome. J_

Excusing herself politely to look at her text, Rebekah shoots her a grin and sends her a reply.

_I am immune to your insults – and thanks! He's so cute!_

Immune, Caroline mouths to herself. Who uses _immune_ in this day and age?

.

.

Rebekah breaks into a grin and turns to Matt. (Seriously, _how_ does she do that pouty lip thing?) 'You _will_ come with me as my plus one, right, Matt?'

There is probably some sort of study or survey proving exactly how _coaxing_ British accents are. Caroline's tried doing a British accent before.

It wasn't good.

Matt visibly _melts_. 'Of course,' he says, nodding.

'And my work here is done,' Caroline brushes her hands together, getting up. 'I'm off.'

The waiters come over with their food, piling the table with delicious smelling soups and meals. The gorgeous aroma of perfectly cooked meat and fresh, Jamie Oliver style salad makes Caroline's stomach rumble.

Caroline sits back down again.

'_After_ I've eaten. I'm starving. Matchmaking takes a lot out of me.'

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I had a lot of fun writing this up - Mikaelson family bonding always brings out the inner squealer in me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

.

.

'Hello, Kol.'

'Hey, Nik. How you doing, brother? How _is_ everyone? Let me guess, bored to tears without me, right?'

'No, actually. The house has been a lot quieter with you gone.'

'I'm offended, brother.'

Kol Mikaelson grins lazily, managing to look completely unfazed, despite the fact that he has a huge thug pinning him in place and a gun is steadily trained on him. He pulls a mock insulted face.

'Of course you are,' Klaus says easily, giving him a nod.

His emotionless, cobalt eyes are fixed calmly on the brute holding up his younger brother. He is going to _tear_ the thug apart, _limb from limb_, and make him _beg_ for mercy, make him _call_ _out_ for relief, for even daring to capture Kol.

Kol opens his mouth to retort, but he is interrupted.

Giuseppe Salvatore growls, clearing his throat. 'Klaus Mikaelson, I presume?' he sneers nastily, but his voice is quiet so only he and Klaus can hear. 'Come to fetch your brother?'

A strong hand shoots out, grasping Giuseppe by the throat and squeezing hard.

Klaus allows a small smirk to curl his lips, as dozens of guns are instantly cocked and trained immediately on him. His face is still and composed, despite the fact that he is practically _swimming_ in danger right now. He tightens the pressure, blue eyes ice cold.

'I was _talking_ to my brother.'

He flicks his eyes around the room, watching Giuseppe's men train their guns on him. One man is shaking uncontrollably. Klaus smirks.

'You're going to want to throw those guns away.'

His voice is cool and commanding. But nobody moves a muscle.

Klaus constricts his grip.

Giuseppe's face begins turning blue.

'You're going to want to listen to him, mate,' Kol advises them. 'Know who he is? That man, standing there, turning your master purply-blue – what _is_ that colour?' he breaks off.

Klaus rolls his eyes. 'Do I look like I'm hiding a Dulux colour chart, Kol?'

'I was only asking! You're so touchy, nowadays,' Kol suddenly looks sympathetic. 'Is it your time of the month?'

'_Kol_!'

'Fine, fine! I'll shut up!' Kol pretends to zip his lip. He quickly unzips it and says, 'Anyway, that right there is my brother. Klaus Mikaelson.'

His words have some impact, making Giuseppe's men that are completely surrounding them, falter, shooting each other terrified looks.

They are right to be petrified.

If anybody had control, had poise, had self-possession, it is Klaus Mikaelson. The assassin. The _killer_. Wanted in over fifty two countries. Known for his undying loyalty towards his family and burning hatred against enemies. Infamous for his many kills – three hundred and seventy one, to be exact, but who's counting? – and ruthlessness. When Klaus wants something, he usually gets it.

Right now, he wants his little brother, safe and sound, back home.

Klaus tilts his head, staring at the brute holding Kol straight in the eye. He refuses to blink and the brute looks visibly intimidated.

'Throw the guns away.'

'Freaking _terrifying_, isn't he?' Kol says conversationally to the brute. 'You should see him when someone takes away his favourite paintbrush. Goes mental.'

Everybody ignores him.

The brute flicks his eyes to Giuseppe who is struggling – in vain; Klaus is simply too powerful – and lets out a violent breath. The fight between staying loyal to Giuseppe and protecting himself is painfully clear on his face, indecision etched across his features.

Klaus gives him a couple of seconds, but he knows what the outcome will be. He will run. This guy is new, strong yes, but _new_. Fresh meat. He hasn't stayed long enough to be truly loyal to Giuseppe, although it is obvious Giuseppe has tried.

Pfft.

Amateurs.

_Everybody_ knows not to send out the new soldiers within the first few months. It's, like, criminal suicide.

'Do as he says,' the guy breathes out violently.

A cold, satisfied smirk appears on Klaus' face, the trademark smirk, the one he uses simply for disturbing people (the old lady at the supermarket last week shut up pretty quickly about her stupid mangoes after he looked at her) and when he knows he has the upper hand. He tilts his head, unfriendly eyes watching carefully as the killers throw the guns away.

'Now, let go of my brother,' Klaus commands.

Kol is instantly released.

Raising his eyebrows meaningfully, Klaus gives him a discreet nod. He smirks cruelly, dropping the now unconscious Giuseppe. He moves forwards and slams a strong, clenched fist into the thug's face, smashing it to a pulp. He delivers two swift kicks to the stomach, making the brute cry out in pain, before packing a powerful hook punch to the jaw. The thug's neck snaps with the force Klaus has exerted, causing a horrible cracking sound, making Klaus smirk.

Klaus turns around to see Kol twist a guy over his shoulder – an extraordinary feat he would have been able to do at the tender age of eight; their mother's very proud –, delivering an upward strike to the bottom of the jaw with the heel of his hand. The guy's hand snaps backwards, allowing Kol to dump him brusquely and kick him away.

'Impressive, Kol,' Klaus grins.

'Not too bad, yourself, Nik,' Kol nods towards the brute. 'Course, I was obviously better, but –,'

'Kol,' Klaus says smoothly, grabbing his brother and pulling Kol towards him. His eyes flicker around, mind calculating furiously, as Giuseppe's men growl towards him. They had no weapons but Giuseppe was a fool if he hasn't trained them to fight with their bare hands (he's a fool, anyway, Kol says afterwards). Pressing a finger to his earpiece, Klaus shoots off, 'Rebekah. Now.'

'Nik, Bekah's not here. She's gone off with friends.'

'What?' Klaus snarls.

Kol, who has a matching earpiece, supplied by Klaus, looks astonished. 'She has _friends_?'

'You've got me,' Finn – their older brother – ignores Kol, as his deep voice rumbles down the earpiece.

'God help us,' Kol mutters, despairingly. He knocks out one of Giuseppe's men with almost _insulting_ carelessness. 'We're all gonna die…'

'The helicopter, Finn?'

Despite the change in plans, Klaus is composed, unruffled, commanding.

'Should be there … right – about – _now_.'

The rich, dark, crystal chandelier comes suddenly _crashing_ down onto a couple of Giuseppe's men, killing them instantly. Utter pandemonium breaks out, pieces of glass falling, as the Mikaelson helicopter hovers above the Salvatore household. Giuseppe's men scramble to cover, running for their lives, as the entire ceiling collapses, allowing the pouring rain outside to begin soaking the mansion.

A long ladder made entirely of thick, strong rope dangles down from the helicopter and Klaus allows Kol to go first, before ascending gracefully. He meets Elijah – the oldest of the Mikaelson clan – extending a sturdy arm to him. Taking the arm, Klaus pulls himself up, grinning at his brother.

'Hello, brother,' he says conversationally, as they fly away from the commotion and chaos they have created. 'Give Rebekah a message for me?'

Elijah sighs, leaning back in his seat. 'Control your temper for now, Niklaus. Mother has been worried to death. You can yell at Rebekah later.'

He pauses to rub at his temples, thoughtfully. Klaus eyes the worry wrinkles warily. The constant missions often have Elijah fearful for his siblings' lives.

'I would have thought you would be _pleased_ our sister has finally made some friends here. You do realise how much trouble she has making friends, what with all of our missions taking us from one place to the other.'

'Well, we made the decision – as a family – that we'd stay here for more than a year, didn't we?' Klaus says. 'And I don't care if Rebekah made friends with that woman she's obsessed with quoting on TV –,'

'Oprah Winfrey?'

'– family is _family_,' Klaus continues firmly. Especially when it's a family he only partially belongs to.

Elijah looks at him carefully before asking, 'Exactly what was it Kol did to make himself a temporary prisoner in the Salvatore family, Niklaus?'

'He was trying to get back Mother's ring,' Klaus says and his anger slides away.

'The one she lost at that truce meeting last week?'

'The very same.'

'Then why didn't Kol go to their house and ask them for it, nicely?'

'Because Kol's … _Kol_.'

The helicopter swerves slightly and Klaus rolls his eyes, fitting the seatbelt tightly. 'Kol's got the wheel?'

'It sounds like Finn's been convinced to let Kol take control, I'm guessing,' Elijah smiles fondly.

Klaus observes his brother and as Kol lets out a joyful yell and the helicopter dips dangerously, he makes up his mind. 'Where were you this afternoon, Elijah?'

Elijah splutters on the glass of water he has been drinking and his face goes red, for the first time ever. 'What?'

'Oh, it's just - Mother wanted us all together for lunch today. She expected Kol to bolt but thought you'd be helping the servants set the table.'

'I was out,' Elijah says casually and Klaus looks at him.

'Really?'

'Business meeting with Jules and Brady,' Elijah continues. 'They've been working on the borders and I told them to back off a little, because people are getting suspicious.'

'Hmm.'

'Brady didn't take it too well, but Jules understood.'

'I see.'

'Why are you so suspicious?'

'I'm not suspicious.'

'You're doing your eyebrow thing. That means you're suspicious.'

Klaus stops doing his eyebrow thing. 'I'm not suspicious. It's just a little … weird, knowing the golden boy blew off family lunch.'

'Business _was_ calling, Niklaus. I hope I didn't miss very much.'

'Kol and Rebekah fought. Finn tried to break them apart. That's why he's got the broken arm. Nothing out of the ordinary.'

Elijah smiles affectionately and he says, as the helicopter swerves, 'I'll go check on Kol.'

.

.

Klaus thinks on his family.

The Mikaelsons. (cue the _dun-dun-dun_! music)

Everybody who have heard of them were terrified of them, and rightly so. They are all killers, murderers, experts, trained, cunning. They have everything. Money. Fame. Fear. Loyalty. Skills. _Family_.

First comes Esther Mikaelson. Klaus' mother. Despite her fierce and dangerous exterior, she loves all of her children deeply (she once protected a two-year-old Kol from an attacker with nothing but her fists and a baby monitor), doting on each and every one of them. She has skills many dream of and is a marvel with a gun.

Elijah Mikaelson is next. He is the serious and responsible older brother, taking it upon his shoulders to look after the family. Of course, he is absolutely impeccable with his fists and practically flawless with his stash of guns, but (gentlemanly) Elijah prefers to take the back seat. He is depended upon by Mother to organise and carry out operations, meetings and other various opportunities that spring up.

Then comes Finn Mikaelson. He is, in Kol's exact words – 'frankly boring as watching wallpaper peel'. Despite his ever so uninteresting exterior, Finn is extremely skilful and completely devoted to his mother, his eternal loyalty to his family a shining quality in him. He often helps Elijah with the family meetings, accounts, money, showing a rare passion and talent, making Mother extremely proud.

Klaus Mikaelson is the … mistake, Klaus thinks grimly. His mother had … had an _affair_ and Klaus is the outcome. More adroit and knowledgeable than all of his siblings put together, Klaus is deadly, dangerous, cunning (ego boosts are always good). He is completely and utterly terrifying, his clever, sharp mind a joy to his mother, his reputation marking him as one of the most dangerous men in the world.

Kol Mikaelson is his younger brother. He is quick and intelligent, and (he never stops reminding them) an expert with guns and his fists. He is the most annoying person in the family, delighting in torturing his siblings, and making them all – Klaus, in particular (he gets some kind of kick out of annoying Klaus because Klaus has the more outrageous reactions. Rebekah comes a close second with her hairdryer, but Klaus wins hands down, with the paintbrush) – wish to kill him. However, he also – although Klaus will never admit it – brings a humorous light to the family, brightening them up with witty insults and jokes.

And, Rebekah Mikaelson, the girl of the family. Mother is overjoyed to have a girl at last, the two of them always running off to malls and spas and whatever else occupied girls, all the time. Of course, Mother had demanded Rebekah receive the same amount of training her brothers had had (girl power and all) and she turned out stubborn, intelligent and has such a strong will, she makes her brothers proud. (Not to mention the great right hook Klaus taught her in case she ran into some trouble.)

And last of all, Henrik Mikaelson. Klaus remembers how much pain his mother went through, when Henrik was a small baby. They had all gone through such agony and torment, thinking that their baby brother would not survive. Henrik had been extremely weak as a child, catching a strong illness. Elijah had sprung into action, snapping up the best doctor available, and Klaus had looked after his mother. The family had been sick with worry, believing up until the last vital moment, that Henrik was surely going to die. Mother had refused to eat anything and she had become so weak, Klaus worried _she_ would die, along with Henrik. But Henrik became stronger. He fought the illness and he won. Of course, the entire Mikaelson clan worried about him all the time, now that he had grown older. He was in his early teens, and refused to have anything to do with killing, murdering. It was only affection and love for him that the Mikaelsons respected his wishes, although Kol did try to often slip guns into his school bags. Affectionately, of course.

Although the Mikaelson siblings try to annoy and torment each other as much as they can, they can never deny the fact that they all love each other exceedingly and will do anything for them.

The helicopter swerves dangerously.

But Gold help Kol right now, if he isn't willing to give up the controls to the helicopter because Klaus can_not_ bang his knee or any body part again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

.

.

'To the stupid boys who love my sister more than me even though we're freaking _twins_!' Katherine downs a shot, grinning all over her face.

'You're a twin?' Rebekah asks, her voice slurred.

'Yup,' Katherine nods, pulling out her phone, flicking through it. She shoves it towards Rebekah and says, 'That's Elena. Hate her guts.'

'Looks like you,' Vicki says slowly, slumped on the table, as Katherine pulls a face.

'We're twins, thickhead,' Katherine digs Vicki's head with her pointy elbow. She turns to Caroline, offering a beer. 'You want a beer?'

Caroline shakes her head. 'I've got a party tomorrow, Katherine. I want to stay sober.'

Caroline is feeling quite smug. She's managed to persuade Katherine, Vicki and Rebekah for a girl's night out, even though it took Katherine a new dress she'd designed to get her to agree. Even though she's not the one letting loose, there is something quite comforting about seeing three (completely hammered) friends slur and drink their way through the bar.

'Killjoy,' Rebekah accuses in a drunken stupor. 'I've got the same party _and_ I had to do something with my brothers ...'

She suddenly lets out a giggle. 'They're gonna _kill_ me! Promise you'll bring roses at my funeral!'

Caroline feels slightly guilty. Hopefully, Rebekah's intimidating-sounding brothers won't kill her for convincing Rebekah to drink her way through the bar. (Or maybe they will. In any case, Caroline is gonna start hinting that she wants a funeral where everyone won't stop crying.)

'I p-promise…' Vicki replies sluggishly. She pulls up her hand, sticking out her little finger. '_Pinkie_ promise.'

'That's the best kind of promise,' Katherine says solemnly, looking serious like a professor. She suddenly looks sad. 'When we were young, Elena and I pinkie promised something…'

'What?' Caroline asks gently, tugging the empty bottle out of Vicki's hands. She suddenly remembers that Elena's gotten rid of the Salvatore brothers and opens her mouth.

'We promised … we'd be best friends forever…'

A sudden wave of sympathy washes over Caroline and she bites her lip. 'Kat –,'

'But she's a _bitch_, now, because best friends don't do that!' Katherine smashes a bottle over the chair angrily and the bar goes quiet for a second, staring at Katherine who comes up with the simple easy-to-remember explanation of, 'Saw a bee. Saved your lives. Be grateful.'

As the bartender gives them another drink – 'on the house for saving our lives!' –, Caroline begins, 'Katherine, I need to tell you – Elena, she's finally gotten rid of the Salvatore brothers.'

Katherine looks stunned, fingers slipping on her bottle. 'W-what?'

'She's going out with this businessman, now, and the Salvatores are part of the past,' Caroline continues, smiling. 'She says she's really sick of them –,'

'So what, I'm welcome to them, now?' Katherine interrupts. 'I'm allowed to get her _leftovers_?'

_Crap_.

Caroline's hopeful smile falls faster than Damon's active brain cell count (Caroline tells a lie; Damon is actually pretty smart but details) and she silently curses herself.

'Katherine, I didn't mean that – and I'm sure that Elena wouldn't mean that, either,' Caroline says. 'Look, you guys have been arguing long enough and over what? A pair of guys? Do the words _girl code_ ring a bell?'

Katherine doesn't say anything.

Caroline breathes out. Okay, so _maybe_ she's being a little harsh.

'The point is, Kat, that you guys shouldn't fight over stuff like this. You're _sisters_ – you've gotta stick together,' Caroline says a little more gently.

'Always and forever…' Rebekah murmurs to herself, sounding (for the first time in the night) slightly sober and she looks serious (well, as serious as you can look, when your eyes are fixed on a drunk guy under the mistaken belief that he's a pole dancer).

'Great speech, Caroline. You're like Obama.' Vicki thrusts a beer at Caroline who refuses it.

'Vicki, I told you, if I'm hungover tomorrow, Meredith will literally _kill_ me,' Caroline says, referring to her fashion styles agent. She is a fashion designer, trying to make her own way into the world and has obtained herself a fashion styles agent – Meredith Fell – to help her out. Meredith is strict, smart and extremely influential. She's like Caroline a little; she gets things done fast and her firm, no-nonsense nature scares the hell out of, er, she means, _helps_ Caroline get motivated to do stuff. If anyone can help Caroline into making it into the world, Meredith can.

'Plus, do I _really_ sound like Obama?'

Vicki gives her a look.

'Stupid question.'

.

.

Caroline watches Katherine think and she herself thinks on her friends.

She hardly ever sees Vicki and Katherine, on account of their travelling all around. (They've gotten kicked out of numerous towns and she's had to bail them out of God knows how many jails). But when she does see them, she makes sure the girls have a good time. They used to pal up against Caroline, in high school, and the sleepy ole' town of Mystic Falls woke up when they were around. More than on one occasion, there had been enormous fights, complete with kicking, scratching, hair pulling, you name it. Anything and everything that could set the girls off, did. Boyfriends, movies, bets, gossip, _anything_. The residents of Mystic Falls were more than used to seeing a fight escalate between them on a daily basis.

Imagine their surprise when Caroline suddenly made friends with them.

It was one of the most historic moments (and probably made the history books of Mystic Falls; seriously, that's how boring her home town is) when Katherine almost ran away and Caroline stopped her.

Her other friends, Bonnie Bennet and Elena are lifelong friends. Caroline has known them in forever. Bonnie and Elena still stay in Mystic Falls, but Caroline was impatient to get out and _see the world_. She loves her friends, but they do have a tendency to (sort of) leave her out of stuff and make her feel a little alone. That's why she likes Vicki and Katherine, she supposes; they never really leave her out.

'Miss Daydream!' Katherine sing-songs, waving a hand in front of Caroline, breaking her out of her thoughts. Her movements are slow and jolted and Caroline eyes the numerous glasses of alcohol piling up on their table. 'The British bitch wants – what did you call it?

'Tea,' Rebekah says, matter-of-factly, sitting up straight. 'I love tea! Don't you just _love_ tea?' she gets up, standing on her chair and raises her glass to the air as if giving a toast. 'I'm British and I love tea, bitches!'

Vicki tugs Rebekah back down and they laugh as Rebekah falls on the sofa, her legs dangling over the arm of the sofa. Vicki downs a glass of wine.

'Seen Matt, lately, Caroline?' she asks. 'I need another drink!'

'Mett? Mitt? M-Matt?' Rebekah stumbles over her words, grinning lazily.

(Caroline wonders how much alcohol Rebekah has had, cautiously. Because, you know, _brothers_.)

'Rebekah, Matt is Vicki's brother,' Caroline explains. And to Vicki, who is yanking a glass out of a stranger's hands, she says, 'Yup, we saw him today. He's looking good.'

'More than looking good!' Katherine interrupts. 'Your brother's _hot_!'

'And I'm gonna make out with him until the stars die!' Rebekah half-sings wildly. She flicks her blonde hair and grins.

'Be nice to my brother,' Vicki tells her sternly. 'He's – good – guy. He's a good guy.'

Katherine sighs. 'I don't like my sister…'

Caroline opens her mouth, but Rebekah interjects, wistfully, 'I wish I _had_ a sister.'

'Don't worry; you've got us,' Caroline replies positively, as Vicki accidentally smacks Katherine in the face and Katherine retaliates by throwing a glass at her and completely missing.

'I'm stuck with you, more like,' Rebekah slurs, but she is grinning and her eyes are sparking with drunken humour.

'A true bitch,' Katherine nods approvingly. 'I'll drink to that.'

Vicki, Katherine and Rebekah slam their drinks against each other, taking huge swigs. Rebekah gulps down her drink and smashes it against the table, yelling, 'I WANT MORE!'

Caroline's eyes flit down to her watch and she gets up hastily, before Rebekah can yell any more (damn, that girl is _loud_). 'Come on, I think it's time we got you guys home.' She takes hold of Rebekah's arm with one hand and Vicki's arm with the other, tugging.

'I don't have a home,' Vicki half-sings, flailing in Caroline's grip. 'I'm lonely … so l-l-lonely…'

'N-neither does I,' Katherine tries to say importantly, raising her fingers, but she bursts into drunken giggles with Vicki. 'We're all l-l-lonely…'

'KEEP CALM AND EAT CUPCAKES.' Rebekah suddenly yells. 'NO! I DON'T LIKE CUPCAKES. THEY'RE TOO … CUPCAKE-Y.'

'How much did you have to drink, Rebekah?' Caroline asks wearily.

'Three beers, fifteen shots, and a partridge in a pear tree,' Rebekah says slowly, falling back down on the sofa.

(Caroline doubts that very much.)

'On the second day of Christ-eymass…' Rebekah begins singing.

Caroline gets up firmly. 'Come on, I'll take you guys home. I want to see where you live anyway, Rebekah,' she lifts up Rebekah, struggling slightly, pulling an arm over her shoulder. 'Katherine, come on. Vicki?'

Waving a hand vaguely, Vicki knocks back a shot. 'I – I'll stay here … and – and be l-l-lonely at Christmas…'

'You're not lonely and it's not Christmas,' Caroline says. 'You've got me. Now, come _on_.'

They come grudgingly.

(Well, when she says grudgingly, she means trying to grab more drinks off random strangers.)

.

.

'Bloody hell,' Caroline breathes (is Rebekah's British-ness rubbing off on her?) and glances at Rebekah. 'You're freaking _rich_.'

'Keep it down,' Rebekah holds her head, moaning. She came back to her senses when Caroline dropped off Vicki and Katherine at a hotel, gaining a horrible headache and snapping continuously at the driver for breathing too loudly.

(It's been a funny sort of ride for Caroline.)

'Sorry!' Caroline claps a hand over her mouth, grinning.

Rebekah gets out of the taxi, stumbling slightly. She groans, blearily, as she makes her way towards the steel gates and bangs her head, hissing in pain.

'I am never gonna drink ever again,' she vows.

Caroline comes to Rebekah's side, gripping her elbow firmly and asks, 'How the hell do you get inside?'

'Intercom,' Rebekah mutters and grasps her head.

Caroline presses the buzzer, tentatively, ignoring Rebekah's groans and moans. There is a small noise and a man speaks through, his voice sounding clear and loud as if he is standing in front of them. Caroline jumps as his voice breaks through, making Rebekah snicker and then groan.

'Is this Miss Rebekah Mikaelson?'

'_Miss _Rebekah Mikaelson?' Caroline mouths at Rebekah, surprised. 'Stinking rich, I tell you,' she mutters to herself.

'Yes, Bob. Let me in,' Rebekah commands, despite her headache and obvious weary appearance.

'Of course, Miss Mikaelson.'

There is a small buzz and the gate swings open, making Rebekah wince and clutch her head. Caroline tugs Rebekah inside, her mouth falling open as she glance around in shock.

'Holy. Freaking. Pineapples.'

Rebekah shoots Caroline a glare. 'Keep it down.'

Caroline scoffs at her.

(Imagine you are meeting the Queen of England. She asks you to perform a rain dance for her. Would _you_ be able to keep it down? Caroline _doesn't think so_!)

Gaping at the magnificent, aged mansion that stands, towering above her, it gives out the rich aroma of old money. The windows are huge, arched, placed carefully, artfully around the building, some lit up with sharp bright light. The huge door itself is curved, made of a deep, gorgeous red mahogany. Ivy creeps around the building, curving itself around the strong bricks, the deep green leaves waving in the breeze. The entire mansion is surrounded by trees – deep, luscious, thick trees that bend over the girls protectively as they hurry towards the door.

Hesitating, Caroline bites her lip.

Rebekah frowns at her. 'Knock,' she urges.

'I'm terrified!' Caroline hisses back.

'Of what?'

'Your family. They're going to kill me for bringing you home this late and this drunk. And from what I've heard of your brothers, I'm probably going to get murdered!' Caroline suddenly lets out a gasp. 'I _can't_ get murdered! I can't! I have a party to go to tomorrow and I have to yell at Tyler for ditching me and I need to corner Matt so I can blackmail him into telling me what he knows about Tyler –,' Caroline pauses to take a breath, instantly continuing, Rebekah's face growing more and more incredulous with every word, 'And Meredith is gonna kill me if I don't turn up –,'

'Caroline, I have a headache –,'

But Caroline is on a roll. Plus Ranting Caroline has completely taken over control of her tongue. (Ranting Caroline is a sight to behold. Really.) 'My dad has a really good remedy for headaches –,'

Letting out a groan, Rebekah storms forwards and bangs a fist on the door loudly and repeatedly. There is a call of, 'I'm coming, I'm coming!' before the door swings open, revealing a tall, brown-haired woman with warm, considerate eyes.

The woman frowns at Caroline sharply (bloody hell, if Caroline isn't frozen with fear, she'd be running straight for Alaska), the eyes swiftly changing from affectionate to ice cold. 'Rebekah? You're back, dear. We were worried,' she moves forwards, taking Rebekah from Caroline, allowing Rebekah to fall on to her shoulder tiredly. 'What happened?' she demands.

'Um,' Caroline swallows. (Speak, dammit!) 'Rebekah drank a bit too much, I told her not to, but –,'

Stopping Caroline with one hand, the woman forces a smile. 'Thank you,' she says shortly. 'I am Esther Mikaelson, Rebekah's mother.' She holds out a hand politely.

Caroline nods, offering a small, scared smile and shakes the hand stiffly. 'I'm Caroline Forbes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Mikaelson.'

'It's Ms, actually, Caroline,' _Ms_ Mikaelson corrects and a flash of a certain something flickers in her eyes.

There is a yell of, 'Mum? Who is it?'

'Rebekah and her friend, dear,' Esther calls back and Caroline is once again slightly stunned at the sudden affection in her tone. 'Elijah, darling, help me with Rebekah, would you?' Esther turns to Caroline. 'Thank you, again,' she repeats, eyes still cold. She gives a small jerk of her head (Caroline _thinks_ that's a nod), before shutting the door, leaving Caroline to let out a small breath she didn't known she's been holding.

.

.

'Her _friend_?' Klaus arches an eyebrow, as he comes down the hallway. He can see a flash of blonde hair and he looks at his mother.

He doesn't believe in friends. It's family or nothing.

(Kol likes to call him a loner. Klaus likes to threaten his brother.)

Esther throws Klaus a disgruntled look. 'Niklaus, please –,'

'Maybe we should call her friend back so I can slit her throat for making Rebekah desert us.'

'Shut up, Nik,' Rebekah mumbles, slumped in Elijah's arms. 'You're so … weird.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here we go. Four thousand words. ****_Four thousand words_****. I am actually quite proud of that. Right now, I'm sailing on the good ship, ****_Procrastination_****, (beautiful view, tell your friends) and I tell you, it's a good thing it's imaginary, because I'm no Jack Sparrow. Anyway, I just - I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

.

.

Caroline forces a smile, as Meredith introduces yet another guest to her. (Seriously, they just keep on coming, like Meredith's pulling them out of some hat or something.) She wants to fall into bed with a huge tub of ice cream, a good movie (something with Colin Firth _always_ cheers her up) and that big bottle of wine over there. The promise of getting her designs out into the world is the only thing keeping her going.

'…And this is Mrs Flemming,' Meredith says smiling, as a lady decked out in a bright yellow dress nods politely to Caroline.

Now, Caroline's not one to judge by looks (oh, who's she kidding, she's, like, Queen Judge-y of Judgeland) but this lady, with her slight upturned nose and her firm, closed smile, looks like pure royalty. (Without the crown, of course.)

Plus – Flemming? Seriously?

Caroline bites down hard on her lip (boredom makes her slightly childish) to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Meredith shoots her a pointed look that says, _I know what you're thinking so stop thinking that and start sucking up_!

It's kind of amazing how well Caroline knows Meredith.

She fights to gain control and breaks into a welcoming smile. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Flemming.'

Mrs Flemming nods at her again and picks up her bright skirts (someone give Caroline a pair of sunglasses), giving Caroline a quizzical look. 'Meredith tells me you are the designer for all these creations. They do look quite … pleasing, I have to admit.'

Meredith looks thrilled and Caroline realises this is probably someone of importance and _pleasing_ is like getting full marks on one of the hardest exams the teacher sets and nobody else getting anywhere near as close.

'Thank you,' Caroline says and Mrs Flemming gives her a tight smile. She gives another (_another!_) nod and moves away gracefully, holding her glass of wine delicately.

'Oh my god, this is amazing!' Meredith gushes, as soon as Mrs Flemming is out of earshot.

'Remind me, why, Meredith?' Caroline asks, taking another sip of her wine. (This is not _nearly_ strong enough to get her through this night.)

'She's Isobel Flemming, _the_ editor for Sun & Moon!'

Caroline chokes.

Sun & Moon? _Sun & Moon_, Sun & Moon? The Sun & Moon that Caroline spends five dollars and thirty four cents on every month, poring obsessively over each and every dress, accessory, pair of heels? The Sun & Moon that Caroline has been collecting for years (four years, three months) and has now got over fifty of their magazines? The Sun & Moon that she refuses to let anyone look at because it's just so goddamn precious and – well, you get the idea.

What do you mean, she made fun of Isobel Flemming's surname?

.

.

Caroline tries to breathe, as Meredith goes off to greet the new guests who have arrived.

She just met Isobel Flemming!

(And now, slightly, realises that her obsession with Sun & Moon is … strange.)

She glances quickly in the long mirror beside her, taking in her appearance worriedly. Does Isobel Flemming think she looks horrible?

She's wearing a pale pink dress that flows elegantly just above her knees, the soft material draping over her hips in soft swathes, paired with a pair of silver heels that seemed hell-bent on making sure that she can't walk tomorrow. Meredith's lent her the shoes and told her to grin like she's water in a desert (seriously, where does Meredith get her similes?) and bear it. A necklace curves around her neck, the silver heart pendant nestled carefully in the hollow of her throat and her hair is let down in soft curls, draped over one shoulder sophisticatedly.

'Caroline!' Meredith suddenly pops up (like some weird fairy godmother or something; see, Caroline has better similes) and hisses out of the corner of her mouth. She yanks on Caroline's arm. 'Stop admiring yourself and get your blonde arse over here!'

Groaning inwardly and rolling her eyes, Caroline hitches a smile on her face, ready to greet her new guest. Her smile fades and her mouth falls open as she lays eyes on the guest.

'_Tyler_?'

Tyler, himself, is looking stunned. He glances around, as if panicked and ready to escape (not gonna work, the only exit is the entrance, Meredith's had this place sealed off) and gapes at Caroline. 'Care?'

'It's Caroline!' Caroline snaps at him automatically. How many times has she told him _not_ to call her Care? 'And _what_ are you doing here? I thought you said –,'

'Oh, Tyler, you would _not_ believe how stuck up these snobs are!' a girl giggles, bounding up to Tyler. She glances at Caroline dismissively.

(If this is turning out to be what Caroline thinks it's turning out to be, she will castrate Tyler. With a fork.)

Caroline bites her lip, taking a step back, allowing herself to process the facts that are staring at her straight in the face. Tyler surges forwards, arms out, face apologetic – how could she ever think that that puppy face was _cute_? What was she, freaking _mental_?

'Don't you dare hug me, Tyler Lockwood!' Caroline stops Tyler, her voice sharp and commanding. She swallows, not noticing how the entire room is quiet (well, she does have a loud voice, especially when's she angry) and nods, fighting to stay in control. 'So. You – you _cheated_ on me, huh?'

'Care, it's – it's not what you –,'

'Don't even _try_ to cover it up,' she tells him angrily. 'I'm not an idiot, so you'd better stop treating me like one!'

Tyler moves back slightly, allowing the girl to hang onto his arm tighter (what the hell is he, a freaking life support machine?). He takes a deep breath and begins again, 'Look, Care –,'

'No,' Caroline makes up her mind, shakes her head and breaks into a smile. 'You know what? It's okay, Tyler.'

'What?' Tyler looks slight stunned.

'It's okay,' Caroline repeats. 'No point in holding grudges, I guess.'

Tyler grins. 'I _knew_ you'd understand, Care! See, when you have a _connection_, you – you just know –,'

Again, Caroline doesn't let him finish. Her eyes brighten and her smile remains on her face. 'I do understand, Tyler. I do. So are you guys enjoying the party …?' She trails away, pointedly looking at the girl, waiting for her name.

'Oh!' the girl lets out a little giggle. Caroline wants to strangle her. 'I'm Hayley!'

'Welcome to the party, Hayley. I've gotta go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back.'

Caroline excuses herself graciously, Tyler nodding and Hayley smiling. She grits her teeth and waves brightly to Tyler, before melting into the crowd and making her way to the waiters.

The bathrooms are on the other side of the room.

.

.

One waiter stands, balancing a heavily laden tray, waiting to make his way into the room. The tray consists of a fine dish of prawns, shrimps and other fishes, embedded into a gorgeous-looking sea of fresh lettuce and cucumbers, a white sauce drizzled over it invitingly.

Caroline stalks up to him, furiously muttering away to herself. 'Cheating on me like that – I'll show him – stupid – they'll be scraping him off the road when I'm done with him –,' she fights to remain calm before smiling brightly at the waiter, who looks a little scared. 'Uh, excuse me? Could I – could I borrow this platter, please?'

The waiter shakes his head. 'I – I'm sorry, ma'am, but –,'

'I am the reason this whole party is taking place. If it weren't for me, you'd be drinking in a bar, all lonely, trying to chat up drunk girls and failing. Now, you give me that platter or I swear to you, I will rip off your limbs and beat you to death with them.'

By the time she's done with that not-so-pleasant speech, she's grabbed the waiter by his tie with a strong fist and her eyes are glinting darkly. She'd like to lift him up a little to increase intimidation, but the guy looks like he's gonna faint.

(Plus, she doesn't exactly, you know, have the strength to lift a guy by herself.)

The waiter gives her the platter.

Looking strong and resolute (or she hopes so), Caroline shakes back her hair, before balancing the tray carefully onto her hand. She wobbles in her heels, as she storms up to Tyler who is laughing and talking with Hayley. 'Tyler?'

Tyler looks at her, slightly annoyed to be interrupted. 'Yeah? – OOF!'

Caroline's hand rises up, slamming the platter on Tyler's face, making him fall backwards. Arms flailing, Tyler seems to fall in slo-o-w motion, face covered in dripping sauce, prawns and shrimps, making Caroline smirk smugly. His hair is entirely drenched in the sauce and his clothes are completely ruined, fish splattered all over him. He falls into Hayley, who goes down with him and immediately begins fussing over him.

She bends down and says fiercely, 'You don't know me, you little bastard, if you think I'm gonna let a disgusting, arrogant, conceited little git like you cheat on me and get away without even a _bruise_. Oh, and by the way? It's _Caroline_!'

Her strong, tightened fist goes up, smacking straight into Tyler's face, who has just begun to get up again, making him fall back down again. He lets out a pained howl, clutching at his bloody nose, giving Caroline another sense of euphoria.

'Jerk,' Caroline mutters loudly, before stalking out of the hall, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

She is halfway to the door before realising she needs alcohol to get through the night and head held high, enters the room again.

'Forgot my alcohol,' she tells the guests loudly, grabbing a bottle of wine and clutching it tightly, before stalking, yet again, outside.

.

.

The night air hits her like a slap, noisy, gusty, and suddenly the reality of what just went down is painfully clear to Caroline.

Tyler has cheated on her.

Tyler has cheated on her.

Tyler has _cheated on her_.

'Oh my god!' Caroline's voice breaks, as she continues walking, her fingers slipping on the bottle of wine, allowing it to fall to the floor with a crash.

Her feet seems to gain control (despite the rest of her body which is telling her to fall, just fall, and cry her heart out), steadily walking away – away from Tyler and _Hayley_ and everyone else. She glances back, watching as the hall where Meredith has hired the party in, fades into the distance.

Caroline finally breaks down, tears running down her cheeks, clutching her face with both hands. Blinking through the relentless tears, she spots a bench, perched perfectly on a bed of fresh, damp grass, and hurries to it, sobbing hard.

She collapses on the bench tiredly; ignoring the pitying looks she's been attracting from strangers and pulls her leg up on the bench. Leaning against the hard wooden back, Caroline screws her face up, trying to stop herself from crying. But it's no use. She simply cries even harder and the tears gush down her cheeks, unrelentingly.

It's not even the fact that he cheated on her that hurts the most; it's more how utterly _unapologetic_ and remorseless he is about it all. And the girl he picked? She is even more unregretful than him, _giggling_ away. Not that Caroline minds, of course. If it was a nice girl, one stammering apologies, it would've been harder to hate her.

_Friends_, she suddenly thinks in a burst of inspiration. She needs friends.

Friends in the form of Ben and Jerry. And maybe real-life friends, as well.

(Though Ben and Jerry looks a little more tempting.)

Caroline pulls out her phone, hardly able to see properly through the massive torrent of tears, and taps at it weakly. Her phone is dead.

CRAP.

DIE, YOU STUPID PHONE.

DIE, DIE, DIE.

(Caroline refuses to acknowledge the fact that her phone is already dead.)

She throws the phone with all her strength.

.

.

_Before the party…_

'I need the perfect outfit!' Rebekah rants angrily. 'Why do I never have any clothes? Wh-y-y?'

Kol is perched on the end of her bed lazily and eyes his baby sister's separate closet that is filled with shoes, tops, trousers, dresses, etc. (She demanded an extra room for all her clothes.)

'I _need_ to look perfect!' she continues.

Her brother lets out a snort. 'Never gonna happen, baby sister. You seen yourself, lately? _Not_ perfect.'

He ducks as Rebekah throws a heel at him.

'Ah, ah, ah,' Kol waggles a finger annoyingly. 'I've had too much practise avoiding hits by girls to get hit by my own sister, Bekah.'

'Avoid this!'

Rebekah throws her entire shoe case at him.

.

.

Rebekah is in the middle of yelling at Kol (_again_, yes, she knows. He's just so frustrating!) for tearing a hole in the top she was going to wear to the party, when their mother puts her head in the door.

'What about this, instead?' Kol picks up a black dress.

'Ugh, Kol, that is _so_ last season!'

Esther smiles fondly and opens her mouth to speak.

'Sweetheart, I've told Nik to take you to the party tonight.' She presses a shimmery dress in Rebekah's hands and adds, 'Elijah gave me this to give to you. It's from Fiji, he says.'

Momentarily distracted by the gorgeous red dress, Rebekah gushes over it for a few seconds before shaking her head and exclaiming, 'Mum, I think I'm old enough to take _myself_ to the party, alone.'

'I have no doubt of that, my dear,' her mother tells her patiently (you have to have the patience of a saint in her shoes) and continues, 'But, my darling, we know nothing of this Matt –,'

'He's _gorgeous_,' Rebekah interrupts dreamily.

'– apart from the fact that he is _gorgeous_,' Esther repeats the word with a little less wistfulness and a little more scorn.

(What? Esther knows too much of the men of this age and she isn't letting her baby anywhere near them without a sledgehammer.)

'Also, Elijah and Finn are flying off to Australia, Kol's trying to find the chip that he lost, and Nik is the only one free tonight,' Esther tries to appease Rebekah in a soothing tone. 'He offered to take you, darling, in the new car he's gotten.'

(That is a miracle in itself. Rebekah's brothers hate taking her anywhere in their cars. She breaks the stereo – accidentally, of course –, spills her _lattes_ everywhere and once had a very _heated_ make out session in Kol's Aston Martin, who refused to lay a finger on it unless the car had been steam cleaned and purified immediately.)

Rebekah growls angrily.

She glances behind her where Klaus is on his way downstairs (off to watch _RED_, to prove to everyone including Kol, who has been telling anyone and everyone that Klaus Mikaelson likes watching _The Notebook_ in his spare time and thinks Ryan Gosling is a fine specimen, that he is a manly man and thinks Mary-Louise Parker is hot) and stops her son. 'Nik –,'

'Is that Nik?' Rebekah interjects and stamps out of her room.

'Brace yourself, my dear,' Esther smiles playfully at Klaus, who is wondering how he can get everyone to see him watching _RED_ (his current plan involves a fire alarm, an ice pick and a fire proof suit).

'What is _wrong_ with you, Nik?' Rebekah pushes Klaus' chest and to her infuriation, he doesn't even budge. 'I can take care of myself!'

'What about last night?' Klaus raises his eyebrows.

Rebekah waves her hand vaguely. 'I was having fun with my friends. And Matt is a _complete_ gentleman!'

Klaus folds his arms stubbornly. 'I'm still chaperoning you.'

'I'll make out with Matt in your car!'

'I will rip out his liver and ram it down his throat.'

Damn it. Nik looks serious.

Rebekah turns to her mother. 'Seriously, Mum, he is a perfect gentleman – he's like the cool version of Elijah!'

'I'm sure he is, my darling,' Esther soothes her daughter and drops a kiss on Rebekah's head. 'But Niklaus is still taking you.'

'Argh, I never get any freedom in this place!'

'I'll give you a call when I care,' Klaus tells his sister, grinning, and continues going downstairs, wondering if they even have _RED_ in the movie case.

.

.

Klaus is just about to pull the fire alarm when the front door suddenly crashes open and thundering yell of, 'KOL!' resounds around the house. He gives a sigh. What _now_?

(This house. Seriously, you can never get a quiet moment around here.)

'Hello, Henrik,' Esther calls serenely. 'Good day at school, dear?'

Klaus watches the young Mikaelson storm up the stairs, after saying, 'I've had worse,' to his mother. 'KOL!'

Klaus follows Henrik and watches, amused, as Kol comes out of his room. 'Someone call?'

Henrik pulls out a sharp, jagged knife, glaring at Kol. 'You hid this in my bag!' he throws the knife and Klaus plucks it out of the air, before pocketing it.

But Henrik isn't done yet. He stalks up to Kol, slamming his school bag into Kol's stomach, making Kol double up. '_And_ we have _metal detectors_! I would've been _excluded_ if Elijah hadn't stepped in!' He storms into his room angrily where he stays until his mother promises him that Kol will sit on the floor at dinner tonight.

Kol bends over, groaning, before grinning up at Klaus. 'Teenagers – today,' he gets out, clutching his stomach. 'So – moody.'

And that may have been the end of the show, if Rebekah didn't burst out of the room, eyes ablaze with anger.

'I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KOL MIKAELSON. WHERE IS MY SHOE?'

.

.

'Matt Donovan,' Matt shakes Klaus' hand, trying not to get freaked out by Klaus' cold, steady gaze.

(Klaus is trying to telepathically communicate with the Donovan boy. _Hurt_ _my sister, I rip out your liver with my bare hands_, he tries to say. It's probably working; Matt looks freaking terrified.)

'Klaus Mikaelson.'

Rebekah – Kol _finally_ gave her the shoes – shoots Klaus a look that says, _stop doing your telepathic thing; it never works_, before saying out loud, 'Come on, Matt, let's get inside. I want to talk to Caroline.' She turns to her brother. 'Nik, do you want to come in?'

Klaus shakes his head. 'When do you want me to pick you up?'

'I'll call you,' Rebekah tells him. 'Seriously, are you sure you don't wanna come in? You can meet up with Caroline. She's really pretty – you'll love her.'

He doesn't do dating. But something about that sounds familiar…

Klaus frowns. 'Bekah, have you been talking to Kol?'

(Kol likes entering Klaus into dating websites and –)

'He says you're a secret gay.'

'I'm gonna kill him.'

'What do you think of my dress? Too flamboyant?' Rebekah pretends to swish her dress and Klaus tries not to laugh.

Matt bursts out laughing and Rebekah smiles. Klaus secretly approves, even though he's glaring at Matt. Rebekah's fallen for too many idiotic guys before. He watches as Matt offers his arm to Rebekah (cool Elijah, _indeed_) and Rebekah takes it, smiling, eyes bright. The two enter the party, leaving Klaus in the cold.

He tightens his coat around himself, stuffing his hands in the pockets, before turning towards the pub around the corner.

.

.

_Around the same time as Caroline stormed out of the party..._

Klaus is out of the pub, fighting to keep his temper and regain control, when he gets hit by a phone.

He'd gotten into an argument with a stupid, short man who refused to move out of his seat and had promptly began strangling the insolent git against the wall. If the barman hadn't bribed him with a bottle of beer, the guy would have been dead.

Anger intensifying (_someone's gonna die tonight_), Klaus growls as he grabs the phone and storms up to the girl. Then he stops, throwing a confused glance at her, wondering why she's sobbing so hard, his anger instantly ebbing away. She can't seem to stop, he muses thoughtfully.

'Stop looking at me!' she barks at him, but the command is stilted, broken by her sobs.

Gritting his teeth, Klaus goes back to his original idea, preparing to snap her neck instantly; he can do it from here, so quickly she won't feel a thing – but she suddenly glances up at him.

(Does anybody remember the soundtrack from _The Notebook_? Yes? No? If you don't, pretend you do. Anyway, imagine the main title from Aaron Zigman – Rebekah loves _The_ _Notebook_, if you're wondering. And he's had _many_ days where he has to spend his afternoons with a baby sister eating all his ice cream and watching chick flicks because some idiot has gone and broken her heart all over again. He doesn't like these movies, of course. Being manly, obviously. A manly man. Obviously – is playing softly, smoothly.)

Eyes so dark blue they look like rich, exquisite sapphires, full lips as red as blood, she glares at him (oh, you _wondrous_ creature you), her soft blonde hair cascading around her shoulders effortlessly. Klaus allows his eyes to sweep over her body, watching the way she tucks herself in the bench, slim legs curled up under her. She looks slender and by the way the pale pink dress is clinging to her curves, she doesn't have too bad a figure, either.

What was that he was saying about someone dying tonight?

'Seriously, didn't – didn't you listen to – to me?' the girl hiccups at him, somehow managing to look angry through her sniffs. 'Leave – leave me _alone_!' her voice breaks at the last word and she breaks out into fresh tears.

Her slim fingers fumble for something and Klaus watches, amusedly, as the girl curses under her breath and over her tears. She shakes back her hair, glancing around, blinking through her tears, muttering furiously under her breath.

'Looking for something?' Klaus asks, when his curiosity is too much to handle.

'I – I need _alcohol_!' she demands, pulling her legs away, allowing Klaus to sit next to her.

And it's like a dam has suddenly broken free.

(If dams were twenty-something year old girls demanding alcohol and sobbing uncontrollably, of course.)

'I just – I don't understand, you know? Why would he cheat on me? Am I ugly? Am I fat? Oh my god, I'm fa-a-a-at! And ugl-e-e-e-e! But it's not – not _my_ fault! Not my fault I'm un – imperfect! I try – I try and try and try and try and try – so hard and nobody ever likes me! Not even my phone and Ben and Jerry's and I want ice cream and chocolate and alcohol but I'm stupid and fat and nobody likes me! Nobody likes me!' the girl breaks into fresh tears, taking a deep breath.

Klaus feels awkward. Is there a manual or something to help him with this kind of thing? What does he do? He uncomfortably pats her head and says, 'There – there. Um.'

She scowls at him (maybe that wasn't the right thing to do) but ignores him and continues, 'I'm gonna go home and eat my fridge. Not the fridge. Obviously. Who eats fridges? The chocolate and ice cream and cake and watch romantic comedies and get all jealous because _why should they be happy_? Then I'm gonna get fat and nobody will ever want me – not that they even do. And you think I'm stupid and weird because everyone thinks that and you're gonna make some kind of excuse and run away. And then I'm gonna probably get lost and Meredith's gonna murder me because I just ruined my own party and – and –,' Caroline pauses for breath, before looking at Klaus.

Her bottom lip wobbles and her eyes fill up. 'And I want to go _home_!'

Klaus looks at her. He can hardly believe the words are actually coming out of his mouth but everything inside him screams in protest against just _leaving_ her, sobbing.

'Then I'll take you home.'

There is a pause and then –

'And your beer. I also want your beer.'


End file.
